topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Baron Schuma
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Schuma Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Tiger Age: Over 4,000 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Fear and Paralysis Inducement, Weapon Mastery, Spatial Manipulation (Can attack in such a manner with his Stick that thrusting it somewhere can inflict damage to his foes. Can move through space from someone), Wind Manipulation (Can turn the air around him very cold), Absorption & Electricity Manipulation (Can absorb bolts of Lightning), Weapon Mastery, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Electricity Manipulation (Can easily resist Bolts of Lightning), Empathic Manipulation (Can confront D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while confronting him) Physical strength: At least Wall Level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Wall (Being a part of Greater Noble, he should be comparable to other Nobles) Durability: At least Wall Speed: At least Supersonic Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius Stamina: High Range: Melee, Unknown via his Stick Weakness: Like most Vampires, can be Killed by driving a Stake through the Heart. Sunlight affects him badly and is lethal for his kind. Like other nobles, water too is a big problem where rain can heavily affect Vampires and even waist-deep water is enough to drown them Standard equipment: His Blue Walking Stick, Particle Sensor, and Sunlight Shielding Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Character Category:Male Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Current Threat level: Tiger Category:Sonic speeds Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Flying Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Light novel Category:Melee weapon user Category:Weapons user Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter